


the seal

by maiamei



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Spoilers, mentions of p4 and p5 protagonists, the great seal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiamei/pseuds/maiamei
Summary: they are the great seal.one at each side.they are the universeeverythingand nothing.
Kudos: 23





	the seal

He's pretty sure he's a guy.  
It depends on the time, and on someone's choices but most of the time he's a guy. his name changes so much. it doesn't matter.   
He's here looking at Erberos and making sure it won't reach the other side.  
Feelings don't matter here. If he had them they'd only be drowned under the collective's cries of despair.   
They wanted an end. then they wanted to hide from pained truth's. then they wanted to be controlled by something that would care for them, take the choice away.   
And each time someone came for their wish. He can't stop them all. Some will always seek humanity's wishes and twist them to be as they want. But that's why others come. the seeker of truth formed their investigation team and the trickster formed the phantom thieves of heart.   
At times he wishes to help them. Give them advice. But that is not their role. Their role is to stop Erberos from reaching Nyx. And they'll fill their role.  
He does that for a classmate that was lost in a one-sided love but moved forward.   
She does it for a teammate that helped her smile even when he couldn't.  
They do it for a teammate who wants to help others above herself.  
They do it for a leader who will stop at nothing for everyone to be safe.  
They do it for a student council member who learned of the value of truth.  
They do it for the old couple that loves books and mourn a life they lost.  
They do it for a teammate who lost two parents when only one died.  
He does it for a fellow athlete who was ready to give up his all for a win.  
She does it for her chief of the sports departments, that learned the limits of others.  
He does it for the student council's treasurer, who learned to overcome her fears.  
She does it for her teammate that learned to be a kid again.  
He does it for an online friend that learned to let go.  
She does it for a librarian who was drowned in misfortune.  
He does it for a club member who found himself and his path.  
She does it for someone who wanted a life he never lived.  
He does it for his team manager who found her future.  
She does it for a dog who lost his master.  
They do it for the kid at the shrine, learning that her parents love her even without loving each other.  
They do it for the mysterious boy that visited them at night.  
They do it for the transfer student that loves so things no matter other's opinion of it.  
They do it for a businessman who tried to hide his care for others.  
They do it for the unusual monk relearned the value of his family.  
He does it for a rival athlete that put his whole life aside for his family.  
She does it for a teammate who wants to protect those he cares about.  
He does it for a classmate who always felt inferior.  
She does it for a short time teammate that has been trough too much.  
They do it for a dying man looking for life's meaning.  
They do it for a machine that learned to live.  
They do it for the beings of a place between mind and matter, dream and reality.   
They do it for their team  
their family.  
They do it for those that taught them how to live,  
that's who they gave their lives for.

And that's why they'll stay here, watching over a sea of souls, stopping humanity's grief from overflowing and destroying them.  
They'll stay here, knowing they are still needed, probably forevermore,  
as the great seal.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i wroth a fic unless you count a creative writing assignment in bible class a fic :/.  
> i hope someone will like this.


End file.
